


Thunder Storms and Fireflies

by Moonykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These prompts were from a month where I had intended on writing every day--naturally I couldn't stick to my intention.</p><p>Prompt 1:  Remus and Sirius seek shelter under the Quidditch stands to wait out a storm.  What better way is there to pass time than to have sex?</p><p>Prompt 2: Sirius discovers something he's never seen before.  Luckily Remus is there to give his knowledge on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Storms

A gentle breeze drifted over the grounds, carrying with it a few dandelion seeds and some stray leaves left over from winter. Spring had finally decided to show itself, it seemed. Remus found that Scotland didn’t get quite warm enough to sit outside and enjoy the weather until April--that was when the Marauders could be found stretched out on the lawn with the sun on their faces. As it was, two of their party was missing, off to who knew where, but Remus didn’t mind all that much. He had Sirius beside him and they were lying in comfortable silence, staring up at the clouds. Speaking of the clouds, they were looking rather dark and grey. Remus had an uneasy feeling in his gut. Had James and Peter mentioned something about rain before they took off? Remus couldn’t remember. He had been too busy trying to push Sirius off of him, telling him over and over again that licking someone was not an appropriate sign of affection when one wasn’t in their Animagus form.

“Padfoot, I think it’s going to rain.”

Sirius shifted beside him, but didn’t open his eyes. He had probably worn himself out with all of the friendly wrestling he had done with James earlier. The two had decided to bodily try and throw one another into the lake—the squid hadn’t been too happy and waved a tentacle in warning.

Remus rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Sirius? Sirius, I know you can hear me.”

“No, I can’t.” Sirius replied. “My eyes are closed. Didn’t you know that when people have their eyes closed for an extended period of time it usually means they're asleep, Moony?”

Rolling his eyes, Remus sat up fully and stared down at Sirius. The black haired boy was stretched out on the grass, looking for all the world as if he could control the weather and keep the sun from peeking behind those threatening clouds. Did Sirius always look so confident and perfect? Remus’s eyes grazed over his figure, taking in every feature, from his shaggy (yet somehow neat), long black hair, to his perfectly polished motorcycle boots. Those high cheek bones and unusually grey eyes were something that Remus couldn’t do without, but Sirius’s lips were the picture of perfection—like a Greek god. His skin was lightly tanned, even though he hadn’t been spending a particularly great deal of time in the sun. He wore an ACDC shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans that he and James had picked up at a Muggle clothing store over holiday, yet he didn’t look displaced in them as most wizards did.

Remus had been so busy staring at Sirius that he hadn’t noticed that the sun was no longer out. In fact, the sky had darkened significantly and Remus felt a raindrop land on the tip of his nose. He wiped it away just as Sirius opened his eyes and sat up.

“Maybe we should head back to the castle.” Sirius said, getting to his feet. He offered Remus a hand, which Remus gladly took and together they headed off in the direction of Hogwarts.

“Oh, so only when it actually starts raining do you listen to me.” Remus huffed, giving a mock pout as they made their way around the lake.

“You could have been wrong and we would have been wasting valuable sun time hiding indoors,” Sirius answered. “Besides, the reason we were outside in the first place is because you look about as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.”

Remus shot Sirius a playful glare before the two of them both broke out into pearls of laughter. Sirius bumped shoulders with Remus, walking as closely as he could to the shorter boy. The only reason they weren’t tripping over one another was because they were so used to each other’s company that they could practically read each other’s bodies and knew how one another moved. Remus smiled over at Sirius and reached out to take his hand when things took a turn for the worse. A loud crash of thunder made the two of them jump, a strike of lightning lighting up the sky shortly after. Remus never knew why people always had to stop and stare at lightning, but he was not immune to the action. In the two seconds that he and Sirius were standing still the sky opened up and the raindrops became more heavy and more constant, pounding down on them both relentlessly until it forced them into action.

“Come on!” Sirius shouted, grabbing for Remus’s hand. He pulled the stunned werewolf after him, racing as quickly as he could for the castle gates. Remus had a difficult time keeping up—Sirius had longer legs than he did. The rain was falling so heavily now that neither of them could see an inch in front of their noses. The castle was still a considerable distance away and by the time they reached it the two of them would catch their death. The front gates appeared to be closed and Remus wondered if anyone would be able to hear them over the sound of the rain and the thunder.

That was when he realized that Sirius had changed course. Instead of heading for the obvious shelter that the castle offered, Sirius was now dragging Remus in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. “Sirius, what—“

Sirius pulled Remus underneath the stadium stands, where it was relatively dry if not a tad bit muddy in places. The two boys leaned against the stands, gulping in breaths of air and wringing out their clothes, trying to get as dry as possible. Sirius began shaking off like Padfoot, causing droplets of water to spray at Remus.

“Padfoot!”

“C’mere.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and held him close, running his hand up and down Remus’s arm, where the hairs prickled as goosebumps formed. Remus shivered and tucked his head under Sirius’s neck, ear pressed to his chest. He nearly fell asleep listening to the beating of Sirius’s heart. “We might be stuck here a while.”

Remus lifted his head and met Sirius’s eye. “Know any spells?”

“I don’t think protego works against elements.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just for spells.”

“In that case, no.”

Remus frowned out at the rain. It wouldn’t be letting up any time soon, and he didn’t want to go running through it again in order to reach the castle. He was perfectly alright with standing under the Quidditch stands with Sirius. 

Together they cast their best warming charms and found a dry patch of grass to sit down on, leaning on one another and watching the rain fall. At least they had one another. Remus wouldn’t know what to do if he had been trapped with anyone other than Sirius.

“Well, we’ve got nothing to do.” Sirius observed.

“Mmm.” Remus hummed in agreement.

“Why don’t we try a little something to make the time pass quicker?”

Before Remus had a chance to ask what Sirius was up to, a pair of familiar lips were pressed against his own and Sirius’s arms were around him once more, running down his back and combing through his hair. Remus easily relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Sirius’s tongue entrance. It slipped inside to seek out its counterpart and together their tongues danced and battled for dominance. Sirius eventually took charge, deepening the kiss and slipping his hands underneath Remus’s shirt. Thank Merlin for warming charms. Sirius’s fingers left a warm trail in their wake as they slid to Remus’s front, pinching at a nipple and making the werewolf gasp.

“Sirius.”

“Moony.” Sirius answered, pulling back just enough to rid Remus of his shirt. Remus blushed deeply, bowing his head as Sirius rolled his nipples between his fingers until they hardened into little nubs. “You’re beautiful.” Remus shut his eyes, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. How did Sirius always know when he was feeling insecure? How did he always know what to say? “Scars and all.”

Bending down, Sirius traced the path of a long and jagged scar at Remus’s shoulder with his tongue, stopping to kiss certain parts. Remus’s fingers fisted into the fabric of Sirius’s Muggle t-shirt, breath coming quicker as tiny moans escaped him. He knew they were the noises Sirius liked to hear—Sirius had told him on several occasions. 

When Sirius reached his neck, Remus pitched his hips forward, no longer able to suppress how turned on he was feeling. He needed friction and he needed it now. His fingers released Sirius’s shirt and went straight for his jeans, fumbling with the button and the zip. At almost the exact same time, Sirius began working off Remus’s trousers and pants, tossing them aside carelessly (luckily they hadn’t landed in a mud puddle). Their breath intermingled, visibly showing in puffs of air around their head as the two fought for a comfortable position. Several sticks and rocks were thrown out of the way as Sirius pressed Remus into the ground and straddled his hips, grinding down against him and working his t-shirt off—it was an unspoken rule that Sirius Black always had to shag with absolutely no clothes on, and so their shoes and socks were gone as well. Stark naked, the boys bucked against one another, lips crashing together in passionate kisses, fingers gripping for purchase, carding through hair, tugging at it. Moans, groans, and gasps escaped the pair, but none of it could be heard over the sound of the downpour around them. The thunder did a glorious job of covering for them.

Remus’s prick felt impossibly hard. He scraped his nails up and down Sirius’s back, trying to warn him without words that he needed something much more than just this aimless thrusting. Sirius, taking the hint, reached for his trousers and removed his wand. He crouched down between Remus’s legs, pointed his wand at its target, and whispered a handy little spell. Remus quivered as the magic filled him, making him feel impossibly cool from the inside, yet wet. The lube only warmed up when stimulated and no spell had ever been invented for stretching a wizard open, so Sirius had to use his fingers. He inserted the first with no problem, giving Remus several seconds to get used to it before he set to work. Remus bit his lip, toes curling in the grass below him. They had never had sex outside in the grass before—he had never lain naked like this. It felt strange, yet somehow not at all. He decided to focus on Sirius’s fingers instead. The pain gave way to pleasure and soon Remus was pushing down against the finger inside of him, his eyes slipping shut and moans of ecstasy falling from his lips. When Sirius noticed this, he added another finger and started to scissor them apart, thoroughly stretching Remus. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause Remus harm, so he made sure he did a good job before finally removing his fingers and quickly wiping them on the ground.

“Ready?”

Remus met Sirius’s eyes. He didn’t even need to say a word because Sirius already knew his answer. Sirius always knew. 

Easily, Sirius slipped inside, stilling and releasing a pleasured sigh. This feeling would never stop feeling so wonderful. Every time they joined like this, it was as if it was for the first time. Even back then they had fit together perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Sirius caught Remus’s eye and the two smiled in tandem, each letting out puffs of laughter. Sirius tested the waters by moving his hips, pleased when Remus moaned loudly in response, moving along with him. Grinning, Sirius planted his hands on either side of Remus’s head and went in for a kiss, starting up a slow rhythm that increased in speed as their kiss deepened. The warming charms were causing them to become a bit overheated, which led to perspiration, but neither of them minded. Remus thought the smell of sweat simply added to the tangy aroma that was the scent of sex—their sex.

Reaching down between their bodies, Sirius took hold of Remus’s cock, fingering the slit as gently as he could with the way they were rocking against one another. Precum was already beading from it, leaking down to provide its own lubricant. Sirius took advantage of this and began pumping Remus’s cock in time with his thrusts. This, of course, drove Remus wild. His head fell back against the grass and he let out a strangled shout, feeling the knot in his lower stomach beginning to unravel. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he would damn well try his best.

“Oh Moony,” Sirius panted, eyes heavily lidded and pupils blown wide. “M-Moony!”

Remus answered with a growl, fingers knotting in Sirius’s hair so that he could pull him down for another heated kiss. Sirius answered with a growl of his own, the dog reaching out to the wolf. Their growls died down in a matter of seconds, turning back to shouts of passion and long moans.

“S-Sirius…g-gonna…a-ahh!”

Sirius grinned above Remus, angling himself to hit that sweet spot once again. He knew it would only take several more thrusts before Remus was finished. He predicted about three. With each one, Remus called out his name, gripping his hair harder and harder until it nearly hurt. Finally, on the third thrust, Remus found his release and it only took Sirius two more thrusts to join him.

Panting, Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, who groaned and shifted beneath him so that he could breathe properly. For several minutes the two simply lay there trying to catch their breath, coming down from their high. Then, once their breathing had become normal again, Remus noticed that it had become completely silent. He turned his head and looked out into the night, a smile curling on his lips. “It’s stopped raining.”

Sirius lifted his head to look. Indeed, it had. “Moony?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really want to get up?”

Remus thought about this for a moment. It had stopped raining and the two of them weren’t the least bit cold. In fact, they were quite warm and comfortable. Would there really be a point in going back up to the castle? “No.” he answered truthfully.

“Me neither.”


	2. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius discovers something he's never seen before. Luckily Remus is there to give his knowledge on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Fireflies are not native to England.

“Moony! Moony, come and see what I’ve found!”

Remus marked his spot in his book and set it down before stepping off the porch and heading out into the yard where Sirius stood. It was already getting dark out and so he used the tip of his wand to light his way. A warm breeze swept over his skin, making him shiver in the summer night. It was pleasant here in America—Remus was glad that James had invited him, Sirius, and Peter along for the Potter’s holiday vacation. “What is it, Pads?”

“Look!” Sirius pointed up at a glowing dot that was hovering just above their heads. Remus watched as it circled around them, its light dying out only to rekindle itself several seconds later. If he were to look more closely around him, he would have noticed that there were more of these floating lights. They glided through the air, blinking in some mysterious rhythm.

Remus’s lips curled into a smile as he reached up and offered the light a place to land. “They’re fireflies.”

Sirius’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “So they’re bugs that’ve caught on fire?”

The firefly nearest to him decided to take a rest on Remus’s index finger. The werewolf gently moved his arm down, bringing it between Sirius and himself so that the two could study the insect more closely. “They aren’t on fire. See? They’re luminescent insects that communicate by lighting up their thorax.”

Count on Remus to know so much about bugs. Sirius leaned in for a closer look, poking his nose extremely close to the firefly. The bug lit up in response, earning a smile from the Animagus. “How come I’ve never seen them before?”

“They aren’t native to the UK.” Remus answered. Remus Lupin: Walking Encyclopedia. He knew everything there was to know about nothing. Why was Remus so full of information that other people would find completely useless? Sirius absolutely loved it.

“We should bring some back with us.” Sirius replied, holding out his finger for the bug. It walked across the bridge the two boy’s fingers created and rested on Sirius’s index finger, glowing softly. “Hey, they kinda look like wand lights, don’t they?”

“I suppose.”

Using his free hand, Sirius dug into his pocket and extracted his wand. With a whispered “Lumos”, the tip lit up and Sirius brought it as close as he could to the firefly. “Maybe I can communicate with it.”

Remus chuckled and placed his own wand into his back pocket. “I don’t think it works that way, Padfoot.”

Concentrating hard, Sirius made his wand blink just like the firefly’s abdomen. The firefly lit up in tandem with it for a few seconds before spreading its wings and taking off. Frowning, Sirius tipped his head back to watch his new friend fly away. “I must have offended it.”

“Ah, yes. I should have warned you, fireflies are easily offended. I think you told it that its mother smelled like moldy socks.”

Suddenly, Remus found himself pinned to the ground with a heavy Sirius Black sitting on his chest. He coughed as the air was forced from his lungs and Sirius shifted to allow him to breathe more easily.

“Are you saying my firefly-talk was flawed?”

Remus grinned wolfishly back up at Sirius, not the least bit intimidated even though Sirius had the upper hand. “It could do with a bit of work. Though, that firefly could have been offended for an entirely different reason.”

Sirius leaned down closer, his wand still clutched in one of his hands, lighting up Remus’s face so that he could see his smile. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Fireflies also blink to try and attract a mate.”

Sirius’s smile matched Remus’s as he brought his wand closer to the werewolf’s face. He tapped his nose with the tip of his wand, which blinked on and off in a steady pattern. “Oh, Moooony.”

Remus’s laugh echoed around them as he struggled to get out from underneath Sirius. “I’m immune to your blinking, Padfoot.” He flipped them over and pinned Sirius’s hands above his head, leaning in to press their noses together. “Moonys attract mates in a completely different fashion.” Remus pressed their lips together in a soft kiss and felt Sirius respond gently, his laughter dying in his chest.

The fireflies hovered around them, blinking on and off in the warm night air.


End file.
